


Camera Shutters

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Two of the most important women from the top-tier fashion modeling agencies are assigned to create the world's first Korean-Japanese editorial.





	1. Tussle

**Author's Note:**

> Im Nayeon is the most beloved and well-known Korean model known in the modeling industry.
> 
> Hirai Momo is the most beloved and well-known Japanese model known in the modeling industry.
> 
> One day, they meet for a collaboration photoshoot, how will their experience turn out?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: Namo is THRIVING during WIL era. I gotta show some love to my top 5 ships.

"I'm nervous Jihyo, I've never...been with a woman before, let alone collaborate with a very known Japanese model. What do I do?" Nayeon frantically confessed to her manager. 

Jihyo, in the passenger seat of the car, turns around and looks at the model everyone adores and loves. After two very busy years of working together, Jihyo promises herself that she's never seen Nayeon this nervous in her life and that includes all the photoshoots with big models from Ukraine, England, and Brazil. Maybe she can't compare to that because they were all male sports models and Nayeon isn't into men. Jihyo smiles and tries to calm down the girl before the shoot.

"I understand why you'd feel nervous but you have to remember that the woman you're going to be paired up with has done this millions of times. Her specialty is with women, this is what her agency is known for. She's professional and will help guide you. Don't sweat it too much, you can always take a break during the shoot if you need to recover. You'll do amazing and your fans are going to love it." 

Nayeon sighed knowing Jihyo is right but that doesn't surpress any of the twisted knots in her stomach. Nayeon leans over to her right and takes a glance at the GPS. 

"We're arriving in 20 minutes?!" Nayeon exclaimed and slumped back in her car seat. Jihyo laughs at the younger girl, "You're stressing yourself out Nayeon. Just imagine it like this... you get in, shoot some fabulous shots and you're out. It's way simpler than you think." 

Nayeon sits back up and furrows her eyebrows. "Did you say that she and I are going to be in close proximities?" 

"It's Ceci magazine, you both are bound to get close to each other one way or another." Nayeon huffed as she relaxed her shoulders and slumped back into the car seat. Jihyo turns her directions towards the front and takes out her iPad. 

"Nayeon, I've been with you since I was 20, I'm 24 now and you're barely 22. After all those modeling days, I know that your charisma flows naturally and your modeling aura takes over the second you step on set so stop worrying, you'll be more than fine." Jihyo stated to Nayeon. 

After calming her mind, Nayeon puts in her earbuds the rest of the drive. Jihyo looks back at Nayeon to check up on her because she notices the silence, only then to be greeted with Nayeon with her eyes closed and head tilted down on her left cheek. It amazes Jihyo how great Nayeon's sleeping abilities are, just a second ago she was going out of her mind with today's shoot and now she's sound asleep. 15 minutes flew by and they arrived on set.

Jihyo slowly shakes Nayeon awake. 

"Get up and fix your make up, you're drooling." Jihyo said. Nayeon's eyes widened, she immediately dragged her hands all over her face "What? I drooled?!" Jihyo giggled.

"You didn't, I just needed to find a way to alert you to wake up. Come on, everyone's waiting inside." 

Nayeon pouted at Jihyo before straightening out her outfit. "Let's get this day started." 

Jihyo guides Nayeon the way to the Ceci set. Nayeon's eyes darted all around the entrance way of the building. Everything is well organized and she looks at the framed photos of the wall of past Ceci models and the issued months. Jihyo then stops in front of the door that opens to the set where everybody is already at, prepping and getting ready for the big moment. 

Jihyo looks over her shoulder at Nayeon, who's a little red in the face because of her nervousness and because she was sleeping on the seatbelt using her cheek is leverage. Nonetheless the moment is here, the moment is now. As soon as she opens the door, both Jihyo and Nayeon will be met by both Nayeon and Momo's modeling team with stylists, make up artists and each other managers and stage crew coming altogether with the guide of Ceci magazine Korean-Japanese collaboration.

Nayeon takes a deep breath in and looks confidently at Jihyo, giving her the look of determination. Jihyo nods her head and opens the door of the set. As soon as she does, Nayeon's body language changes. Her nervousness dissipates and is met with charisma. Jihyo walks in confidently with a briefcase in one hand and her other arm is pressed firmly on the side of her business suit. Nayeon follows behind walking in a very well known criss-cross pattern while walking. Nayeon and Jihyo make their way past the adjustable clothing racks with different outfits for today's shoot and stops once she stands side by side with Jihyo. 

The entire time, Nayeon showed a strong image, a strong facade that she indeed is the top-tier model in Korea's modeling enterprise and when she meets the presence of Hirai Momo, she feels her knees buckle. If it weren't for the support from Jihyo on her side, Nayeon would've hit the floor seeing Momo in her editorial outfit. Nayeon eyes Momo up and down staring at her loose white collared button up shirt with black thigh high stockings with a laced garter belt. Her make up artist continues to apply pinkish-red tinted lipstick on Momo's lips so she hasn't noticed of Nayeon's existence until she hears from her manager that Nayeon is here. Momo whips her head around after being released from her make up artist and walks up to Nayeon.

"By the looks of it, you can't seem to take your eyes off of me." Momo breaks the silence. Nayeon couldn't respond right away, she hears a faint foreign voice coming from the person in front of her but cannot tilt her head up any further than Momo's neck. Wow, even her neck is stunning to look at.

Frozen, Momo takes matters into her own hands and tilts Nayeon's chin up. "My eyes are up here... sweet cheeks." 

Nayeon is met with bright brown eyes shone from underneath the million of lights emitted all throughout the room. 

"I'm Hirai Momo, and you must be Im Nayeon. Today's shoot's gonna be... eventful, don't you think?" Momo smirked and winked at Nayeon. 

Nayeon snaps out of it and returns to her composed and serene self. Looking over to Jihyo she whispers something a little too loud into her ears, "I don't speak Japanese, do you? What the hell did she just say to me all sexily?" Jihyo lets out a chuckle hearing Nayeon's words.

Momo giggles and responds to Nayeon. "I can speak Korean, didn't you brush up on your research about me like I did about.... you?" Momo dominantly stated, walking 360 degrees around Nayeon.

"You're one hell of a beauty aren't ya? I wonder what you're gonna look in today's first outfit." Momo said twirling Nayeon's hair, trailing her eyes up and down Nayeon's body. 

"You're so perverted, don't look at me like that!" Nayeon snapped. Momo folds her arms behind her back and rocks her body back and forth. 

"Now now... you out of all people here shouldn't be able to say that, I saw you undressing me with your gaze. Don't play unfair." 

Nayeon gulps and retreats. Never in all the two years of continuous photoshoots, she's never felt so intimidated before. Momo still poised in her position, she then hears her name getting called by her hair stylist. 

"I guess I'll see you later." Momo winks and walks off. 

Nayeon quickly scurries over to the Ceci's fashion designers and gets ready to put on outfit number one. She goes into the dressing room and undresses her casual wear she was seen in and puts on her outfit. Nayeon finishes and looks in the mirror, twirling around to see how the vertical-striped white and blue button up shirt goes with the white thigh stocking and garter belt. Satsified with how the outfit looks on her, she puts on her slippers provided and goes towards the set. Nayeon eyes around the premise to look for a familiar pair of brown eyes she just met.

"She's not here yet?" Somebody then taps her on the shoulder. Nayeon jumped at the touch. 

"MINA!" Mina vibrates, afraid of the loud sound. "I'm sorry, I was called over to do your make up!" Mina defended herself, closing her eyes a little. 

"Sorry, I was looking for someone and I thought she was you. Go ahead." Nayeon replied. Mina nodded and naturally let her hand do the work. Within 15 minutes, the natural look Ceci wanted for Nayeon was displayed by the works of Mina. Then, Nayeon's hair stylist, Jeongyeon pops up and lightly tussles her hair to create the perfect modeled 'bedhead' look.

"PLACES! CAN WE GET NAYEON-SSI AND MOMO-SSI ON THE BED PLEASE?!" the director spoke into the blowspeaker. Nayeon being closer to the set, she entered the bed with white sheets first and grabs a pillow and places it in front of her while she pouts, waiting for Momo. 

"WHERE'S MOMO?" the director called out. 

Within seconds, Momo rushes in from her dressing room. "I'm sorry, wardrobe malfunction." Momo ran cutely across the set to the bed where she sees Nayeon sitting on. She cautiously climbs into bed and sees how perfectly the naturally shaded eye shadow brought out Nayeon's eyes. 

"I knew you would look good... but not this good." Momo said stripping Nayeon with her eyes. Nayeon hits Momo with the pillow. "Perv." 

Momo laughs and comes closer to Nayeon, whispering in her ear, "Keep telling yourself that, soon enough you're gonna want me." 

Nayeon scoffs and rolls her eyes at the arrogant model beside her. Momo on the other hand feels like she's accomplished something quite tasteful and licks her teeth before looking forward towards the director.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LET'S GET THIS COLLAB EDITORIAL STARTED!" The director excitedly stated.

Momo and Nayeon then started to pose, close to each other but not near enough to get anyone excited. 

"Good, good. Now Nayeon, drape your right leg over Momo's." The director commanded. Nayeon caught off guard, she does as she's told. The shoot comes along smoothly with both Nayeon and Momo following directions perfectly. 

"Momo, guide Nayeon closer to you by tilting her chin towards you..." 

Momo automatically fulfills what the director asks for and Nayeon hitches her breath seeing how close she actually was to Momo. Momo looks at Nayeon feeling her hold her breath underneath her touch.

"You know you need to breathe to take photos, or else you'll look really damn weird in it or.... at least constipated." Momo teased, letting out a teethy smile.

"I'm breathing normally, what are you talking about?" Nayeon counterattacks.

Momo focused on the task at hand, she looks at Nayeon with a different gaze... a powerful gaze, a dominant gaze. 

"Yes.. just like that Momo, good job, keep it up." the director praised.

"Don't feel nervous, the shoot will be more fun if you let yourself have fun, give it a try. Pull me towards you." Momo guided. Nayeon obeys and grips Momo by the collar and closes in on Momo right by the lips. Momo retracts herself a little bit but continues to play the game Nayeon just started. 

"Whoa, eager one aren't you?" Momo lowly spoke out, a little surprised by Nayeon's dominance. Nayeon keeps her cool and replies, "You're right, this is getting more fun."

Momo feels her lips burning from Nayeon's breath. Taking this position to the next level, Momo gets on top of Nayeon making sure that the camera is still getting the view of both their faces and straddles on top of Nayeon. 

"Whoa, what are you doing? Is this even allowed?" Nayeon whispered to Momo hectically. Momo looked over to the director who's looking at the continuous shots from the monitor screen and keeps praising them to continue. 

"Director-nim seems to be enjoying these shots." Momo brushes her hair to the opposite side of the camera so the camera can get her good side, showing her sharp jawline. 

Nayeon freezes and ended up sitting up, holding onto Momo's backside. "Two can play at that game." Nayeon boldy whispered against Momo's lips. Momo taken aback, she naturally arches her back, feeling two firm and warm hands caressing her. Nayeon then releases her intense gaze and hands and unbottons a few buttons on her shirt.

The photographer freezes and gave her attention to the director. "Nayeon, what are you doing?" the director questioned, a little frazzled by the action.

"Sorry, it got a little hot and I just needed some room to breathe." Nayeon said truthfully, "I'll button them back up, my bad."

The director retracts, "Oh no, it's fine, going with the flow creates better candids and photos anyway.. It's better if you're feeling comfortable." Nayeon clicks her tongue and winks at the female director. During the conversation, Momo couldn't keep her eyes off of Nayeon's chest. She's seen quite a few, more than just photoshoots with models but Nayeon has a pair your eyes can't pass up on. Momo swallows a lump of saliva before shaking her head attempting to wash away any dirty thoughts. Nayeon looks back up at Momo and realizes something new.

"Your face is noticeably red." Momo, for the first time ever since they met, didn't counterattack with something witty. "What? Did you see something that turned you on?" Nayeon noticing the intimidation from Momo, she starts to bring her hands from Momo's backside to the side of Momo's abdomen, lightly grazing it... making Momo slightly flinch.

"You know you look really fucking attractive underneath me.." Momo breathed out, stroking Nayeon's hair back.

"I'm not used to this position, I'm usually on top when I model with guys." 

"You can be on top of me anytime....I'll submit to you." Momo whispered above Nayeon's lips. Hearing those exotic words sent shivers down Nayeon's spine. Nayeon realizes how hot the light is dawning down onto them and slowly and surely underneath the white blankets, Momo started grinding against Nayeon. Feeling a heated sensation from underneath, Nayeon softly groans against the loud music playing while Momo views the older girl in front of her reacting to her touch with pleasure.

Hearing camera shutters in the faint background, the photographer captures the perfect 'chemistry' between the two.

Not breaking the eye contact, Momo backed her body down until she's on all four and meets Nayeon at eye level. Nayeon follows Momo's eyes and realizes she can never be one step ahead of Momo. Momo takes this opportunity to slowly lay Nayeon down on the mountain of pillows behind her. Nayeon subconsciously obliges and sees Momo crawling up beneath her. Within seconds she feels a warm hand pressed around her throat. Nayeon's eyes lazily met with Momo's and all she saw in her eyes was lust and dominance. Never in her life, she would ever think she would be in such a submissive position for a photoshoot and better yet, a sexy model is the one initiating all the skinships. Momo then leans down sexily, still having a firm grip on Nayeon.. flipped her dark blue-black hair to the opposite side of the camera and snakes up Nayeon's body feeling Nayeon's hips perk upwards for a split second.

Momo leaned in behind Nayeon's ear and whispered into her ear, "We're on camera, do you really want to play with me at this very moment?" Nayeon gulped and perched her knees upwards capturing Momo in between her legs. 

"For a girl who's done this way too many times, your heart sure is beating fast when taking editorials with me..." Nayeon wittily fires back with a cocky lip bite.

"THAT'S A WRAP FOR THE BED SCENE! WE GOT A COUPLE MORE SETS TO KNOCK OUT. LET'S FINISH STRONG EVERYONE!" the director spoke out. 

Momo taken aback by Nayeon's random confident spikes, she gets off of Nayeon after hearing the director's words. Nayeon quickly gets off the bed leaving Momo alone on the bed, heated and frustrated. 

"What the fuck does that girl think she's doing.. hmph." Momo pouted.

After seeing Nayeon turn the corner, she gets out of bed and goes into the dressing room and puts on her second out of three outfits for the day. Within the next 5 hours, Momo and Nayeon freely modeled with each other on two more different sets such as a vintage couch in a low-lighted setting and the third set being a bricked wall with gated surroundings. No sensual shenanigens arose from the two.. strangely. After the last shoot, Momo grabs a hold of Nayeon as everyone leaves. She leans Nayeon up aside of the brick wall from the set and shoots one arm across Nayeon's left shoulder.

"You wanna come back to my place?" Momo seductively spoke against Nayeon's lips. 

Nayeon averted her direction towards her right and scoffed. "Do you always sleep with every girl you model with?" Momo puts her arm down and crosses them across her chest. 

"You make me sound like a sex magnet." 

Nayeon eyes Momo's face expression, nothing else is written on her face but her cocky ass confidence and ego. 

"I'll pass, thanks." Nayeon said annoyingly as she walked away. Momo chases after Nayeon and grabs her wrist

"Are you telling me, during our first photoshoot you didn't want to commit any sins then and there?" 

Nayeon remembers the heated sensations when Momo was on top of her. Momo sees Nayeon's cheeks get gradually more pinkish-red. 

"I'm just telling you now, for the girls who were lucky enough to be with me after a shoot, they were never disappointed. I leave tomorrow. Tell me now or forever hold your peace." 

Nayeon didn't answer right away, she just stood there still having her wrist held by Momo. Momo senses that Nayeon won't budge anytime soon so she gave up. 

"You know how attractive you are right? I've never felt so damn red in a photoshoot before, let alone become a panicked gay. You were fierce, I was wondering how you're like in bed, that's it." Momo confessed nonchalantly, catching Nayeon off guard.

"You really can't hold your tongue, can you?" Nayeon laughed out. 

"Not a chance. You have more power over me than I thought. I just find that attractive. Bite me." Momo said leaning forwards towards Nayeon. Within a split second, both girls whipped their heads towards the raised voice from across the room.

"Nayeon, why are you still here, I was looking for you. Oh hello, Momo-ssi." Jihyo called out across the room. 

"I'll be right there, I'm just telling her... umm some good restaurants to visit while she's in Seoul." Jihyo nodded, "Alright, when you're down, we'll head on home. Goodnight, Momo-ssi! You've worked hard today." Jihyo and Momo bowed to each other as Jihyo left. 

"Looks like I gotta go, I'll see you never." Nayeon blantly smiled and walked away. Momo relaxed against the brick wall and lightly wets her lips seeing Nayeon's back view. 

"I don't wanna pass you up, but it's up to you Nayeon-ssi. I'll show you how real sex feels like." Momo freely shouted cupping one of her hands around her mouth for the extra loudness. Nayeon scoffs and whispers out to herself. "Real sex, what does that even mean... sex with guys aren't half as bad.. okay I'm just lying to myself, I never had a proper orgasm." 

Momo continues to watch Nayeon leave the premise. "What a sexy beauty." 

Both women gathered all their belongings and returned back to their realities. 

"I could tell you two were not talking about some restaurants, spill it." 

Nayeon whipped her head away from the car window when she heard Jihyo's voice. 

"Hmm? Oh... umm, she just wanted me to spend some time with her?" Jihyo narrowed her eyes. Nayeon wasn't wrong with her statement, it's just a little understated. 

"Your cheeks were puffy red, I could see from where I was standing.. What? Is Korean food that damn delicious to you to the point where you're blushing?" Jihyo cornered Nayeon.

"Can I be anymore obvious?" Nayeon groaned out and slumped in her seat, looking at Jihyo. 

"Obvious? About what?" 

Nayeon looked at her other manager who was driving the car, and leaned closer to Jihyo whispering, "She wants to sleep with me." 

Jihyo widened her eyes, "THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PROFESSIONAL SHOOT, WHAT DID YOU BOTH DO WHEN I WAS GONE FOR THE FIRST SHOOT BECAUSE I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING THAT CAN SEND YOU OR HER OFF ON THE LAST TWO SETS." Jihyo whispered shouted. 

"I mean you didn't miss much, she and I got a little heated in the first session. It ended a lot quicker than the last two. Maybe because the shots were just too good."

"You said no to her right?" 

"Well duh, why else would I be here right now?" 

"You've only ever slept with guys.. have you ever thought about sleeping with a girl?" Jihyo asked softly only for Nayeon to hear.

"I mean, I was never opposed to it but that's because I never worked around females enough for me to be aroused but whoa she's got this aura that made me super submissive. But then again, I retaliated and got her whipped for me too though."

"Her management and I agreed to go to a celebratory dinner after the shoot. We're gonna see Momo-ssi again, Nayeon." Jihyo stringed out the news to Nayeon.

"Can I just not go?" Nayeon pouted. "I can't face her again, my pride will deplete." 

"You and Momo-ssi are the stars of this editorial, how are you not going to show up? Your ass is coming to this dinner." Jihyo looked at the GPS installed into the car radio system, "We're arriving soon anyway. You'll be fine. We can always leave a little earlier." Nayeon grunted and shook the car by her mini tantrum.

"Fine, but don't make me sit next to her." Jihyo shook her head. "Done." 

With a good 22 more minutes, they arrived at a rich private dining restaurant. Nayeon and Jihyo was accompanied with their second manager who was driving. 

"Are you guys cold, do you need a jacket? There's a couple in the back." Pinky suggested. Jihyo and Nayeon nodded their heads. 

"Yes, that'd be nice. It's getting chillier at night now." Nayeon answered back politely as Pinky retrieves two large coats for Jihyo and Nayeon.

Jihyo walked in first, being greeted by the nicely dressed hostess. "Hello, welcome in, do you have a reservation?" 

"Yes, we're under the name, Minatozaki Sana." The hostess crossed off the name and guided the three into the dining hall to the elevator. She pressed the 4th floor button and allowed the guests to go inside. "Sana-ssi should already be up there. Thank you." 

Nayeon stepped in behind Jihyo and Pinky entered last. Nayeon looked at the elevator, everything was gold and shiny. The buttons had Lobby, 1,2,3,4, and 5. 

"Whoa, Momo's manager got us to the fourth floor of the restaurant out of five floors? I'm so glad I came now. The view will be damn beautiful." Nayeon smiled looking through the transparent glass in front of them seeing each floor before hitting the fourth. 

As they exited the elevator, Nayeon realized how quiet and serene this floor was compared to the lobby where everything was cluttered and loud with voices coming from every direction. From yells of chefs and waitresses, to customers and their annoying crying babies. Nayeon trails behind Jihyo. Jihyo darts her eyes around the room and tippytoes over the separated golden vined walls and sees Sana-ssi waving over her head, standing up a bit. 

"Oh there they are, play nice Nayeon." Jihyo scolded Nayeon. Nayeon pouted, "I'm always nice." Nayeon walks over to the rounded table and sees a familiar dark haired girl in casual clothing from the back, thinking to herself she looks quite nice out of her photoshoot outfits.

Jihyo greets everyone and Nayeon is trying her best to avoid eye contact with Momo. 

"Nayeon-ssi, please take a seat next to Momo there." Sana smiled excitedly towards the Korean model. Nayeon gives a death glare to Jihyo sitting next to her. Jihyo then stands up and takes a seat next to Momo.

"Oh Jihyo-ssi, please sit next to me I would rather not yell across the table to talk to you." Sana smiled, rubbing the back of her head with a contagious smile and cute laughter. Jihyo reluctantly pushes the chair back in after sitting down and mouths "sorry" to Nayeon. Momo watching the entire scene unravel in front of her, she snickers as she takes a sip of her iced lemonade. Nayeon defeatedly sits down with her head tilted upwards. Momo finally stops looking at the table and puts her drink down and looks over at Nayeon.

"So... I'll see you never huh?" Momo mocked Nayeon's words from earlier tonight.

"You planned this all out didn't you?" Nayeon said not looking at Momo just yet. 

"Surprisngly no, it shocked me as much as it probably shocked you. My manager told me last second." 

"Don't talk to me, I'm forced to be here. I wanted to go home." Nayeon said sternly. Momo puts her hands up in a defeated manner. "Yeah, sure done deal."  

Nayeon perked her head up towards Momo making eye contact. "Really?" Momo smiled cutely with her lips hemmed together with a little nod. 

Nayeon and Momo were a bit awkward in the beginning of the dinner but as alcohol beverages were getting handed out, they soon got a little buzzed and eventually stopped being so uptight. 


	2. Tension

Nayeon and Momo were a bit awkward in the beginning of the dinner but as alcohol beverages were getting handed out, they soon got a little buzzed and eventually stopped being so uptight. Momo being easily amused she laughed at every single thing her team was exposing her on, from her early rookie days until now. Her make up artists always had the toughest times because of all the hickies they always had to cover up. Momo's hair stylists laughed while bringing up the times she would arrive on set with after-sex bedhead hair. Momo is freely allowing herself to laugh like there's no tomorrow, with her slumping in the chair and laughing so hard until her belly aches. Nayeon takes notice of how raw this scene looks to her. Momo is in her own world and hasn't paid attention to her just like how she wanted it in the beginning. But now, Nayeon is looking her a little differently despite the little funny stories from her team.

Nayeon asked Momo's make up artist sitting on her right. "I'm not sure if I'm able to ask this, but does Momo umm.. like, sleep around a lot?" 

"She looks like she does because of her strong, egotistic facade, but she really doesn't. There's some exceptions she makes for some models she's modeled with but she's really picky with who she sleeps with." 

Nayeon nodded her head in an understanding matter with an "o" mouth shape. 

"Oh my god, did I just reveal that? I'm sorry, Momoriiingg!~" The make up stylist confessed leaning over the table getting ice cream in her hair. 

"What did you say, Dahyun??" Momo heard her name and leaned over towards the voice it belonged to. Dahyun smiled and waved her hands and shook her head indicating she didn't say anything. 

"Momoring? That's such a cute name-" Nayeon started to say, before she felt a warm touch. Nayeon looked towards the direction she feels it from and looks at her left thigh, seeing Momo's hand placed firmly on them, gripping onto them. Nayeon looked up at Momo who's having a tamed conversation with Nayeon's make up artist. Frozen under the touch, Nayeon kinda just shoook off Momo's hand and slid it off her thigh. Momo again, didn't seem faze at all so Nayeon thought to herself, perhaps it was an accident? 

As Momo and Mina were talking about fun little games they coincidentally played with their siblings when they were younger, Momo leans her head back and claps as she laughs heartily at Mina's humor. Nayeon diverts her attention onto Dahyun and talked about how it's like working with Momo. 

"Momo's delightful. People outside of our team look at her in a different way though. I mean look at her, in magazines she's portrayed as powerful and stunning. In real life, she's a dork who constantly craves for attention, but in the cutest way. She does the cutest things to get our attention. There's this one instance where she's on vlive with her fans and I would turn my head away from the camera to fix her make up and she would pucker her lips at me, making it difficult for me to fix her up, but she laughs it off and tells her fans that I don't love her or I don't give her enough affection. She's really just a clingy little baby." Dahyun said smiling. "Momo's a gem, no doubt about it. And she treats every single team member so well, and staff she's never met before too. The media portrays her differently because our agency likes her working with women." Dahyun confessed. 

Nayeon listening fondly to Dahyun's words. Nayeon slowly turns her head and looked back at Momo with a different image of her in mind. "She's been flirting with me nonstop since I met her." 

Dahyun chuckled to herself, "Let me add, I have never seen her freely touchy and comfortable with a random stranger for a photoshoot in a long time. She's professional in this field of modeling with women but she's never been to the extent like today with you. It caught me off guard, I've worked with her for a good 4 years now, I know the kid." 

Nayeon rethinks her entire perspective on Momo. Nayeon knew that Momo was sure of herself, all that confidence radiating off her body, the confidence when she spoke to her, the aura that emitted off of her was unbearable. Was it all an act? As Nayeon looks at Momo with a different gaze, Sana stands up and clinks her wine glass with a tiny fork. 

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight. I would like to make a toast to our two models of the night. Thank you to Im Nayeon and Hirai Momo for agreeing to collaborate on this historical Korean-Japanese editorial masterpiece. To all the future projects and success to both models and their teams!!!" Everyone around the table hollered and wooed and took a sip of their alcoholic beverages. 

"It's been an honor working with you, Nayeon-ssi." Sana bowed across the table. Nayeon stood up abruptly.

"Oh no no, it's absolutely my pleasure." Nayeon bowed back. 

"Thank you Momo-ssi for accepting to work with us on this project." Jihyo stood up and bowed to Momo. This time, Momo stands up abruptly bumping her knee on the table underneath. 

"Ow! Thank you, manager-nim, it's been a very eventful and memorable photoshoot. I had a lot of fun." Momo bowed and came back up smiling. Nayeon, Jihyo, Momo and Sana all sit down after giving each other thanks. Nayeon looks at Momo as they take their seats. It's been two hours, and Momo really took her words seriously about not talking to her at all. This makes her think she really is true to her words. After another half an hour passed by, Sana looked around the table as she spoke.

"Let's call it a night?" Everyone around the table agreed and grabbed their belongings. Nayeon can't believe that she stayed through the entire dinner without really having the need or want to leave. Nayeon quickly thinks of Momo's offer from earlier tonight from the set room. 

"Do you mind if I show Momo a little bit of Seoul?" Nayeon spoke out loud directing her attention to Sana. "It's really beautiful at night. I want to show her." 

Momo stopped to grab her things and listened to the voice next to her and then looked at her manager. 

"If it's okay with Momo, it's perfectly okay with me. Do you accept Momo?" Sana asked with her eyebrows raised. Momo with her mouth slightly opened because she was caught off guard. 

"Sounds harmless enough, I'll go with her. Should I just stay with Nayeon-ssi tonight and meet you at the hotel tomorrow morning?" Momo asked Sana. Sana nodded, "Yeah, sounds good. Take care of our Momo, Nayeon-ssi." Sana said wrapping the large coat around herself. "Let's go everyone." 

Both teams leave together, laughing and saying their farewells. Nayeon and Momo stand side by side to each other not saying a word to each other. 

"Um, where in Seoul are we gonna sightsee tonight?" Momo broke the silence. 

"My room." Nayeon straight up replied without making eye contact. Momo swears on her life, her heart has never beat so fast in her life. 

"Whoa what? Are you drunk, what do you mean your r-room? What's inside your room that can possibly be nice to s-see?" Momo stuttered.

Nayeon looks over and cockily smirked at Momo, and cutely winked, making Momo go in total panicked gay mode and just to add on the fueled fire, she felt long fingers engulf her small hand. She looks down seeing Nayeon grab her right hand and shoving it in her coat pocket like how she sees in romantic Korean dramas. 

"Thanks for letting me have the car, manager-nim. I'll see you and Jihyo at the end of the week for my High Cut magazine photoshoot." Pinky and Jihyo nodded their heads and said goodbye to Nayeon before they got in the car with Sana and her team. 

Nayeon sees them off and opens the door for Momo on the passenger seat. "Come on in, sorry there's a lot of bags, I'll get that." Nayeon said as she grabs the bags of snacks and drinks from the convenient stores. Momo smiles thinking that her car looks the exact same, there's constantly bags of snacks and drinks laying around in the car because she eats so often. Nayeon then helps Momo get inside and closes the door before rushing to the other side. 

"Whoa, it's super chilly out tonight." Nayeon said rubbing her hands before cupping them and blowing into them. 

Momo didn't falter around and got straight to the point. "What changed your mind about sleeping with me?" 

Nayeon stops blowing into her hands and looks up at Momo. Hearing Dahyun's own truthful words about Momo got her to this decision. If Dahyun wasn't seated next to her then she doesn't think this moment is happening right now. 

"I guess you can say, a little birdie told me some things about you that made me change how I feel about you... first impression and how I see you now." Nayeon said before she started up her engine and drove off. 

"Hmm.. was that why Dahyun called my name?" Momo asked. 

"Perhaps." 

"Do you recall touching my leg tonight?" Nayeon asked Momo, eyes fixated on the road ahead of her. 

"I'm guilty of it, why? Did you like it?" Momo leaned in towards Nayeon with two hands perched under her chin. Nayeon scoffs.

"Dahyun said you're truly a goofball but all you do is flirt with me." 

"Dahyun doesn't know what I'm capable of, pfft." Momo crossed her arms across her chest and puffed out. Nayeon giggles to herself. "Cute." 

The whole ride back to Nayeon's apartment was nice and warm, listening to ballads. As they left the car, Nayeon opens her door and let Momo step in first. 

"Your place is so like you, so picturesque and neat." Before Momo could say anything else, Nayeon spun Momo around and kissed her. Momo was confused at first but everything made sense the second she felt Nayeon's lips slowly caress her own. 

As they broke away from the kiss, Momo could see their share saliva slip away from Nayeon's lips. "Whoa, what was that for?" 

Nayeon wiped her lips without breaking eye contact with Momo, making Momo's knees buck for a second. 

"You talk too much. Let's go to my room." Nayeon spoke out, grabbing Momo's hand and guiding her into the bedroom. Momo trailed behind. 

When they reached Nayeon's room, she took off Momo's coat before taking off her own and picked Momo up and held her up against the closed door, attacking her lips again. Momo's heart was beating out of control, thinking to herself how the hell can this girl kiss so well. Nayeon then feels Momo's small hands hug both sides of her face and kiss deeper and longer. Nayeon broke away from the kiss and turned Momo around and let her down on the bed softly. 

"I've never been with a woman before, but for some damn reason I'm so glad it's gonna be with you." Nayeon said looking down at Momo. Momo smiles and kisses Nayeon before flipping the position. 

"I'll make sure you won't want to be with anyone else but me." Momo winked. Nayeon scoffed and pulled Momo down for a kiss. Clothes naturally flew across the room one fabric at a time. Soon enough, both women were just in their undergarments with their beige and black lingerie. 

"I had no fucking idea your body looked like that." Momo said eyeing the girl beneath her. "If I would've known... I maybe would've caused some trouble on the shoot." 

"Says the girl with the ripped abs above me." 

Momo began to kiss the nape of her neck and sucked on her pulse point making Nayeon release a sexy moan. Momo grunted as she felt nails scratching her soft skinned back. 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea I was even doing that." Nayeon apologized. 

"It's okay, I didn't know that even your strength is that strong. It's attractive." 

Momo continues to trail her kisses down from Nayeon's neck to her abdomen, to her most treasured spot on her body. Momo looked back up at Nayeon to ensure her consent. Seeing Nayeon's approval, she took off the piece of fabric, revealing a pink and pre-soaked surprise. 

"Couldn't wait for me?" Momo asked with a smile. 

"Shut up, you're sexy I can't help what my body wants to secrete." Nayeon huffed. Momo went back up to kiss the older girl before digging into her desert. 

Momo softly put her hands underneath Nayeon's thighs and lowered herself so she's in a good position to please the girl. Nayeon winces as she feels a warm, skillful tongue touch her sacred spot on her body. Momo laps up her pre-juices once, letting Nayeon get used to the sensation. Gripping the bed sheets, Nayeon digs her head deeper into the crease of the pillow as Momo circles her tongue on her clit while hardening her tongue. 

"Put two fingers in." 

Momo complies to the older girl's commands and inserts to fingers, feeling her walls expand. Nayeon moans feeling a pair of new fingers inside her. Momo satisfied with Nayeon's expressions she continues to pursue clit stimulation and thrusting her fingers at the same time, earning heavily pants and escaped moans from Nayeon. Quickening the pace, Nayeon breasts starts to bounce at the same pace as Momo's thrust. 

"Take off your bra." Momo commanded. In a swift motion, the bra comes off and Momo is exposed to beautiful mounds of breasts, making herself wetter than she already was. Momo sucks and pants as she feels Nayeon gradually riding her face upwards. Within seconds she feels Nayeon's walls convulse against her fingers. 

"Don't stop, holy fuck, please don't stop." Nayeon cried out, arching her back. Momo feels a warm gush of come on her inserted fingers and licked them clean while making eye contact with Nayeon. Nayeon with her jaw dropped, she grabbed Momo's face and kissed her so fucking deeply she swore she tasted every single drip Momo accumulated tonight. 

"Holy fuck, you are so good with your tongue and your fingers.." Nayeon said as she lets go of Momo's lips. Momo fell on her side and got under the bed sheet covers, putting it over Nayeon before herself. 

"It's been a while since I've been with someone in bed, I'm surprised I made you came." Momo said shyly, pulling the sheets over her chest. 

"You were fucking amazing. I don't mind going all night if your sex ability is at this level." Nayeon confessed, turning her body towards Momo.

Momo slowly starts to smile cutely. "You like this, don't you? Oh my god, you love it." Nayeon teased. "You're so feminine." Nayeon hugged Momo's head, pulling her into her bare chest.

"I've only ever been with guys up until this point. You're right, after you, I kinda don't wana try anyone else now."

Feeling accomplished, Momo looks at Nayeon's eyes and then aimed to kiss her lips. Both shared a pillowtalk kiss before Nayeon cuddled into Momo's arm. Nayeon thought to herself how sweet Momo treated her all night despite this being her first time, she doesn't know how to please a woman but it shouldn't be much different than pleasing herself right? 

After half an hour, Momo looked like she was just about knocked out. 

"Momo?" Nayeon shook her softly. No response. Nayeon smiled and just kissed her forehead then her lips. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." The two girls ended the night with happy thoughts and happy feelings. When will they ever see each other again? 

 

A/N: Thanks for reading this little 2-PART multishot everyone! I really love every single Momo ship so much, and Namo is constantly on my mind, so this little gem was born. I'll see you guys soon with other little fics like this. Stay healthy and stream Twice MVs.


End file.
